


Firefly Love

by Badgirl19524



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Taylor Swift Song, Cute Ending, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I swear it's cute though, I'm Sorry, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, There is some homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:17:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badgirl19524/pseuds/Badgirl19524
Summary: The young teen sighs leaning against the balcony railing from the ballroom and out at the garden, fireflies glowing in the dark then fading away.





	Firefly Love

**Author's Note:**

> A second warning there is some homophobic reactions in here and implied abuse.

The young teen sighs leaning against the balcony railing from the ballroom and out at the garden, fireflies glowing in the dark then fading away. A cool breeze making his cheeks flush, but it was hard to tell over his tan skin. His father is a wealthy merchant and his mother is of a noble family, that's why he was at this stupid party anyway, dressed in a stiff suit, bored out of his mind, and tired as hell from having to dance with several women by order of his father. He was getting to that age, he is expected to marry and have children and have a job like his father's to keep wealth in the family.

Looking back through the crowd he saw a boy, his skin fair and his hair black as a raven’s feathers. He has in an equally expensive stiff looking suit, and he looks equally uncomfortable in it. He offers the boy a smile and soon he’s heading to the balcony to join him.

“Hello…” He says quietly, looking to the ground, before looking back up and holding out his hand, “My name is Keith.”

“I'm Lance, it's nice to meet you.” Lance takes his hand and smiles, feeling a darker blush creep across his skin. 

The older boy chuckles, “Some party, right?” Keith asks leaning against the railing, his voice dripping sarcasm.

Lance laughs, “I hate it too, but it's for me, I'm expected to marry soon, but I really don't want to… I’m not even sixteen, I will be in a few months though, but getting married is last thing on my mind right now.” he confesses to the other male. Keith nods at that and rests a hand on the younger’s shoulder.

“Don't worry, I'm turning nineteen and still lack a ring on my finger or a partner by my side so you've got time.” He assures him.

Lance sighs again, “Not if your mom is a noble woman and is making you marry.” he mutters.

Keith raises his eyebrows, “Oh I see, don't worry too much on it though, it will all work in the end. It always does.” He smiles and Lance smiles back, his heart fluttering softly in his chest.

He blushes again, “Do… you want to dance?” he asks the older boy a little nervously. Keith takes his hand and leads him back into the ballroom, the orchestra playing a slow kind of waltz. The older boy puts a hand on Lance's hip and holds his other, Lance resting his hand on the other boy’s shoulder letting him lead.

Keith was a good dancer, he kept pace and never once stepped on Lance's toes. They talked as they danced, giggling over this or that, just becoming more acquainted with each other. The entire ordeal made Lance's heart beat fast in his chest and his cheeks flush, and Keith looked quite the same, a soft blush spreading over his pale skin. Both knew for sure as they danced that they were in love with the other.

\---

_Tink! Tink!_

Lance looks over at his window.

_Tink!_

He gets off his bed and opens the window, seeing a boy in all back getting ready to throw another stone. Lance smiles as the boy pulls the cloth away from his face, “Keith!” He leans out from the open window to look down at his lover. He forgets for a moment how his parents reacted to him mentioning Keith, how they had forbidden him to speak to the older boy.

“Lance,” He smiles, relieved, “thank god, I thought I had the wrong window for a moment.” This makes Lance laugh, covering his mouth, his face lighting up at the action, it makes Keith feel warm, his heart fluttering in his chest for the younger boy.

“I missed you, I'm glad you came.” The tan skinned noble boy says. The two had been writing letters back and forth for weeks since the party, but this was the first time they had seen each other since then. 

Their peace was sadly short lived as Lance's father started walking up the path to their house. Alarm widened his eyes but before a single warning could leave his mouth his father had already spotted Keith. And he looked angry, glancing up at Lance in the window then back to Keith.

“Dirty sodimite! Get your disgusting practices away from my son!” The man snarls, his face becoming red with anger, dropping whatever he had been carrying to walk over. Lance runs as fast as he can away from his window, back around from his room to the staircase, his heart beating out of his chest in fear for his lover, his friend. By the time he burst through the front door, Keith was barely pushing himself off the ground, hold his nose. Lance's own father spitting vulgar slurs as blood dripped passed his hand.

“Dad!” Lance screams, tears are streaking down his face, but the distraction is enough for Keith to leave, running like staying could cost his life...

“Stop your crying boy! Babies and filthy sodimites cry, not real men.” He spits, back handing the boy across the face and leaving Lance to cry on the front steps of the house alone.

\---  
_  
Dear Keith,_

_It's been awhile since I've seen you. I'm scared. My parents are pushing me to marry sooner and I don't want to marry a woman because I wouldn't love her… Not like I love you. I want to meet you, in the gardens in town two nights from now. I'm sorry for what my father did, he said terrible things to you, did such a terrible thing... I'll be waiting for you, I’d wait forever for you._

_Love, Lance._  
  
\---

Lance stood in the gardens, the moon high above him, reflecting on the pond that sat in the middle of the gardens. Fireflies lit up and disappeared all around him, calling to one another. Speaking in a way he couldn't understand, but it was beautiful. They were silent like he was, but they spoke in a way he only wished he could, calling for another to love.

“Lance…” Keith's voice spoke from behind him, he sounded tired, but happy and when Lance turned around he looked the same.

“Keith.” He smiles and falls into the other boy's arms, resting his head on Keith’s chest. The man held him in a tight embrace stroking his hair and back. “I was afraid you wouldn't come.” Lance murmurs.

Keith chuckles, “I couldn't leave you. I love you too much for that.” The young boy smiles, standing up on his tiptoes to kiss the dark haired boy, smiling into the kiss.

They both laugh softly, until, “Run away with me, Keith.” Silence from both boys fills the space, crickets chirping around them as the fireflies continue to speak in the silence.

“Lance, what about your family?” he asks quietly.

“They don't care about how I feel!” Lance spits, pulling away from Keith. “They want me to marry some woman I don't know and have a job I don't want and make babies I will never be able to actually have a relationship with! I just - I don't want that at all…” He trails off. “I want to be with you and be happy, not make another dysfunctional family like mine…” Lance admits quietly, hugging his arms to his chest.

Keith wraps his arms around the other boy. “It's alright, love.” he says, “I'm here and I'm not going anywhere, but we need to be careful, no one wants us together so we can't let them know. We'll get away, I promise.”

Together they sway under the moonlight and the soft glow of the fireflies, Keith hums and old lullaby soothing Lance’s worry for the time being. But once again it couldn't last, “I have to go Lance, my parents will expect me in the shop early and I can't be any more tired.” Keith says softly.

“Please don't go, I never want to leave your arms.” Lance pleas holding onto Keith like he might disappear into the air.

“Lance,” The man sighs, “Your parents will expect you in bed when they wake.” Keith murmurs.

“I want to give myself to you, Keith.” The younger says against his chest not moving from his place. Keith blushes darkly at his words.

“Love, you aren't even sixteen, we aren't married…” He says holding the other boy at an arm's length, studying him.

“I don't care! I want to be yours and no one else's.” Lance hadn't a shred of doubt in his voice, wanting to give his very being to his love. The look in his eyes was one of longing and truth and need.

Keith sighed, “We can't do that here, not tonight, you need to get some rest.”

“Tomorrow,” Lance says lighting up with happiness that Keith had agreed, “come to my house at night, my parents are leaving for a few days, so it will only be me and the servants.” He smiles at their perfect Opportunity.

Keith nods, leaning down to kiss his lover, “I'll be there.” He says and Lance finally allows him to return home.

Lance watched him go, “I'll wait for you...”

\---

_Tink!_

Lance immediately opens his window, smiling like a fool, “Keith, go around back, I'll let you in.” He says nodding to the back of the house and Keith nods, disappearing around the side. It was just after dark and Lance had been impatient all day, pacing around and wishing for the sun to set so he could truly risk everything for the man he loves. But now, in the dark of night as he walks down stairs to the back of the house, he finds himself blushing madly like the virgin boy he was. He honestly had no idea how two men did this and it made him nervous…

His fears are calmed with a gentle smile from Keith and hands over his own and soft words of love and reassurance. Lance knows that he will give everything in the world to this man who lay beside him, holding him in his arms to sooth his frantic heart and rapid breath.

Outside the window the fireflies sang their silent song, flashing and fading to speak their love for one other. Needing to be heard above all the other noise of the night.

Keith stayed until dawn when the fireflies dim and return to their rest. He gives Lance a soft kiss to his temple before slipping from the bed and disappearing down the hall, tossing one last look over his shoulder.

\---

Lance’s mother returns later in the day, Lance himself faining illness to stay in bed not trusting himself to walk just yet. He writes his lover letters, but as the days start passing, gets none in return.

His mother continuously mentions his lack of a bride, and it's wearing at his sanity. Lance's father isn't much better, forcing him to endure hours of his verbal abuse, not only to him but now his mother as well. They don't stop fighting about him anymore…

In a last effort, Lance writes to Keith, begging him to meet with him at the city's edge. To run away with him. To stay with him, he can't handle his parents anymore or a wedding looming over him, or his father's insistence that he was somehow tainted for loving a man. He was sixteen now, he could make his own decisions and he decided to love Keith…

\---

It is growing dark and Lance is growing tired and afraid. After waiting all day he watches around him as the fireflies awake and begin to call out for another. Lance wishes he could call out like that, that his whole being could project that need for love and bring another to him. Bring Keith to him. As the sun sets over the horizon, the young man feels a tear roll down his face.

Was he not enough? Did Keith no longer love him like he promised he always would? Did their intimacy mean nothing to him?

Lance doesn't know…

\---

After another hour Lance turns to leave, looking up for a moment he hears running steps approaching.

“Lance! Wait- I'm here, I'm here!” And suddenly arms are around him and he's lifted off his feet.

“Keith!” Lance gratefully returns the embrace, tears falling from his chin. He pulls away from him, “Keith… I-I can't keep waiting for you, please tell me this isn't just me. I can't be the only one in love here… I've given you everything Keith, I don't know what I'll do in I have to wait any -...” His voice stops as Keith kneels down, pulling a ring from his pocket.

“Lance… I love you. I’m sorry I haven't been there, but I needed more money- to get this, for you -I spent every penny on it… And I just- Will you marry me?” He asks smiling as tears slide down his pale skin.

“Yes! Of course, I can't imagine living my life without you…” Lance says his voice low afraid to break if he spoke louder. Keith slips the ring onto his finger and kisses him softly. As the fireflies flicked around them, calling out in their strange way for love.

**Author's Note:**

> Though sodomy has been used to refer to a range of homosexual and heterosexual "unnatural acts", the term sodomite usually refers to a homosexual male. The term is derived from the Biblical tale of Sodom and Gomorrah, and Christian churches have referred to the crimen sodomitae (crime of the Sodomites) for centuries; the modern association with homosexuality can be found as early as AD 96 in the writings of the Jewish historian Josephus.


End file.
